


please come with me

by gracebriel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebriel/pseuds/gracebriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's drunk and it seems to be the perfect time to have the worst conversation of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please come with me

“You know what Stiles?” Derek gritted his teeth, refused to acknowledge the tears that burned his eyes, the emotions that flowed through him that left a sour taste on the back of his tongue. Refused to acknowledge how shocked Stiles looked.

Refused because he couldn’t, absolutely couldn’t stand to see the look on his face, the rejection.

“I like you.” Derek shook his head because he could, laughed a bitter laugh that sounded wrong to begin with and seemed worse because of the look on Stiles’ face. The look that he used when something terrible had just happened.

“I like, so much about you. Everything. From your goddamn moles to the way you walk, to the way you get so excited about researching. From the stupid scent of your conditioner, to the way you eat curly fries like you’re going to die if you don’t.”

He paused in his rant, paused at the way Stiles shook his head, paused at the way bile burned the back of his throat, paused at the way his brain told him to just get out of there.

Paused at the way his brain told him even more to kiss Stiles, to show him how much he..

Show him how much he loved him.

And it only made it worse. The realization, the anger, the hurt, the hatred at himself all boiling together in the bad mixture of Derek’s brain.

He smiled a small bitter smile and shook his head slowly. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore, does it?” He let out the breath of air he had been holding without his knowledge and let the tears come. Who cared if one more pathetic thing happened this night?

“You know what I hate though?”

He didn’t pause this time, didn’t wait.

“I hate how it’s not just liking you anymore. I hate the fact that it’s goddamn love, like an ache in my chest I can’t control, like you’re the oxygen that keeps me alive.”

Stiles shook his head then, swallowing harshly. And that’s what caused Stiles to act, act like he should have from the beginning of Derek’s fucking drunken rant. 

“You should leave.” He stated quietly, as he stood there in his suit, and the full force of everything that was happening struck Derek so suddenly he nearly fell backwards.

Because this was Stiles, and he just told Stiles he loved him.

And Stiles was getting married.

Derek nodded shakily, slowly turning around with the bitter name floating through his head.

Heather Stilinski. 

He smiled because he should have seen it coming. Smiled because of course she took his last name. Smiled because he fucked up. Fucked up so incredibly bad with one of the few things that actually got him to smile now-a-days. 

And then he gave into the urge of vomiting, right into the bushes at the side of the road leading out of Scott’s house, ignored the pitying looks from Allison and Lydia because it didn’t matter anymore.

None of it did.

And he smiled one last time because he lost it. Lost Stiles. 

And damn if it didn’t feel so fucking similar to when his family burned alive, like he lost something so irreplaceable he knew his life just changed.

And it was never for the better.


End file.
